An Unlikely Guest
by Dr.House.fan
Summary: Wilson calls Cuddy late one night... he has a nephew? Cuddy takes in Wilson's abused nephew. eventually Huddy, but probably not for a bit...


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is my first fanfic so be patient with me please haha :) it is assumed that House and Cuddy have been seeing each other off and on but are not in a committed relationship. doesn't really go along with any particular season or episodes**

Chapter 1

Wilson rang the doorbell and waited. When nobody answered he knocked a few times. After waiting a few more minutes he contemplated leaving but decided he should at least make sure there really was nobody home. He put his hand on the doorknob expecting it to be locked, but found he was able to turn it. Wilson pushed open the door and stepped into the living room, he could see the kitchen light on.

"Conner? Jacob?" he called his nephews' names stepping further into the house. Sighing he walked towards the kitchen but stopped seeing the light on in his younger nephew Jacob's bedroom. He turned and started walking towards Jacob's room. Wilson pushed open Jacob's door and glanced inside. Nobody was in there. He began to worry when he thought he heard a noise coming from the bathroom down the hall.

The bathroom door was partway open and the light was on. Wilson knocked before pushing it open all the way. His younger nephew was laying on the floor curled up and crying. He was trembling and sweating.

"Jacob, what happened? Are you okay?" Jacob just lay there as Wilson slowly crouched down and put his hand on Jacob's forehead. He looked around and noticed a half empty pill bottle. He soon realized that there was a faint stench of vomit in the room. Wilson drew his nephew close to him and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed Cuddy's number.

"Hello?" Cuddy answered.

"Hi, Cuddy it's Wilson. Are you still at the hospital? If not it's no big deal..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm here, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Cuddy, I'm with my nephew, I'm not sure what's wrong with him. Could you meet me in the ER?"

"Sure, I'll be there." she answered. She was still curious as to what was going on and surprised since Wilson had never mentioned a nephew.

Wilson hung up and looked down at his nephew. He half carried half dragged him out to his car where Jacob collapsed, sprawled out onto the backseat. Moments later he met Cuddy at the ER entrance. Cuddy noticed the small for his age boy was clinging onto Wilson who was having trouble carrying him.

"Let me help you." Cuddy offered. She lead him into a closed off corner of the ER and helped Wilson lay him down. She and Wilson examined him as he lay there pale and helpless.

"I found him in the bathroom with a half empty pill bottle" Wilson said looking up from his nephew to Cuddy. Cuddy looked down sympathetically.

"I'm sure he had a good reason." she said looking back towards Wilson.

They got Jacob to sit up and started pulling up his shirt, but he gasped in pain.

"What's wrong?" Cuddy asked. He looked down avoiding her gaze. Realizing he wasn't going to answer her she said soothingly,

"We're going to have to take this off so we can examine you. I'll be as gentle as I can, but it has to happen." He nodded his okay as she gently pulled his shirt over her head. She and Wilson both gasped. His torso was covered in bruises and cuts. He shivered and began crying again. Cuddy quickly sat down on the bed next to him pulling him close to her.

"Who did this?" she asked Wilson.

"I have no idea." they both looked at Jacob but before either of them could say anything Wilson's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell is my brother?!" and angry, drunk voice asked. Wilson realized it must be Jacob's much older brother Conner.

"Look, your brother is safe, where are you?" Wilson asked.

"Why does it matter where I am?! I want to see my brother!" Conner yelled. Jacob flinched in Cuddy's arms recognizing the angry voice. Wilson realized it must have been Conner who had beat Jacob.

"You can see your brother later, right now he needs help." Wilson said before hanging up. He turned to Jacob,

"Did Conner do this?" Jacob sighed before nodding slowly. Wilson left him with Cuddy and went to his office to call the police. Cuddy quickly but carefully checked the rest of Jacob's body for bruises and broken bones. After running some tests she confirmed that he would be okay right as Wilson showed back up.

"He'll be okay." Cuddy said.

"That's good. I called the police," Jacob opened his mouth to object as Wilson continued, "they'll be here soon, Jacob why didn't you tell anybody?" Jacob sat quiet.

"Well, you're going to talk to them no matter what." The three sat in silence waiting for the police. Before long a young office and a representative from child services walked in. Cuddy and Wilson left while they talked to Jacob. Wilson and Cuddy sat waiting on a bench. After sitting in silence for what seemed like forever, Cuddy spoke up,

"I didn't know you had nephews." Wilson sat quietly for a while before saying,

"I really wish this hadn't happened. He's already been through so much." Cuddy looked at him. Wilson turned to look at Cuddy before saying,

"My sister, their mother died when Jacob was two. Their father died from cancer just a few months ago. I feel like this is my fault."

"No! Wilson this isn't your fault, how could it be your fault? His big brother beat him up, not you!"Cuddy objected.

"I was asked to take him, but I didn't think I could handle it, with Amber just having died. I didn't think I'd be able to handle all of a sudden taking care of a thirteen year old boy, so I told them I couldn't do it." Cuddy put her hand on his arm and he continued,

"They finally decided his brother was the only other choice they had and Jacob was soon living with him. I could have at least checked up on him, called, or taken him out for pizza. I should have tried to be more involved in his life."

"Wilson you couldn't have known this would happen and you aren't his father, it's not your fault, please stop worrying about it." Before he could reply the officer and social services worker walked out of the little area Jacob was in.

"We've got all the information we need from him, is there anything you'd like to add?" the police officer asked.

"No." Wilson replied.

"Then we shouldn't need to bother him anymore, does he have a place to stay?" Wilson opened his mouth to talk but Cuddy quickly said,

"He can stay with me." Wilson just looked at her and nodded his approval.

"Good, that's all we need for now, we shouldn't have to talk to him again. Thank you for calling." the social services lady said. She and the police officer left. Wilson and Cuddy went back in to see Jacob. He looked exhausted. Wilson gave him a comforting smile, before telling him it would be okay, he was safe now. Jacob nodded.

"Is it alright if you stay with Cuddy?" Wilson asked gesturing towards Cuddy. Jacob looked back and forth between them and nodded.

"Great, if you want she can take you home with her now and I'll go back and get some stuff for you."

"Alright." Jacob said. Cuddy helped him from the bed. The three walked out to the parking lot, Wilson with his arm around Jacob's shoulders protectively. He opened the door to Cuddy's car for Jacob and watched him get in.

"See you in a little bit then." Wilson said closing the door. Jacob watched him walk back over to his car and get in. Cuddy started the car and they were soon on their way. Jacob sat quietly his head resting against the cool window, he felt safe with Cuddy and noticed that she kept glancing at him every once in a while.

They pulled up into Cuddy's driveway and both got out. She walked up to the front porch with him and unlocked the door pushing it open. He timidly entered her house as she closed the door behind him.

"You must be hungry, is a sandwich okay?" she asked smiling at him. He nodded as she walked in towards the kitchen. Jacob took a quick look around the room before following her into the kitchen.

"Have a seat," she said setting down a sandwich on the table for him. She sat down across from him as he ate in silence realizing how hungry and weak he felt. As soon as he finished she suggest he take a shower. She took his plate as he stood up from the table.

"The bathroom's this way," she led him to a bathroom down the hall. "I'll have Wilson bring in some clean clothes for you when he gets here." She stood outside of the door until she heard the water start.


End file.
